King Sombra/Gallery
Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 King Sombra in a hologram S3E01.png|A vision of King Sombra in Princess Celestia's flashback. Sombra full body view flashback on balcony S3E1.png|Full body view King Sombra ID S3E1.png|King Sombra. King Sombra in The Crystal Empire S3E01.png|King Sombra, looking before the Crystal Ponies. King Sombra and his castle S03E01.png|His dark empire King Sombra right before being turned to shadow S3E01.jpg|Standing fierce and proud - but not for long! Sombra before turning to shadow S3E1.png|King Sombra, being defeated. Sombra turning to shadow S3E1.png|Sombra being turned into shadow. Sombra being banished S3E1.png|Sombra being imprisoned. Giant shadow appears S3E1.png|King Sombra emerges. King Sombra's eyes at the top of the shadow S3E1.png|Sombra in shadow form. EyesSombra.jpg|Come back, ponies! KingSombraShadow.jpg|King Sombra's shadow. Sombra beginning the pursuit S3E1.png|King Sombra chases the ponies. Shining Armor & Spike run S3E1.png|Run!! Run little ones!! King Sombra shadow creeping up behind main characters S3E1.png|Sombra's shadow form seen in the background. Shining Armor vs King Sombra 1 S3E1.png|'The showdown' Sombra evading Shining Armor's magic S3E1.png|The face of terror Shining Armor vs King Sombra 2 S3E1.png|King Sombra and Shining Armor. King Sombra eyes flash S3E1.png|A Crystal Pony's vision of Sombra. King Sombra appears S3E1.png|King Sombra. Sombra beginning the pursuit S3E1.png|"Just chillin..." ~Sombra the Shadowed Creep The Crystal Empire - Part 2 King Sombra goes to the Empire S3E2.png|King Sombra Sombra_and_the_Crystal_Empire_S3E2.png|He can see his way to the empire. King Sombra tries to stop Cadance S3E2.png|What the? King Sombra attempts to get into the Crystal Empire S03E02.png King Sombra losses horn S3E2.png|Ah, his horn is chipped. Sombra approaching S3E2.png Sombra using dark magic S3E2.png|"Yes.. crystals..." Illusion window S03E02.png|'A dark prediction' Twilight sitting on the floor S3E2.png S3E02 - Sombra's Victory.png Sombra appears S3E2.png Sombra evil laughter S3E2.png|Evil Laughter Sombra regenerating horn S3E2.png|He sees the Crystal Heart. King Sombra sees the Crystal Heart S03E02.png Sombra notices activity near crystal heart S3E2.png Sombra looks down at crystal pony S3E02.png|King Sombra looking down at a Crystal Pony Sombra appears before crystal ponies S3E02.png|Sombra enters the empire. King Sombra cloud looking at pony S3E2.png|"My crystal slaves..." King Sombra noticing Spike S3E2.png|No! My Crystal Heart. King Sombra rushing to Spike S3E2.png|"That is mine!" King Sombra about to catch the Crystal Heart S3E2.png|"Ready or not, little dragon, here I come!" Sombra's body returned S3E2.png|King Sombra's body has returned Sombra happy over body returned S3E2.png|And he's happy about that. Mmmmmm.jpg Sombra licking his lips S3E2.png|Uuuhh? Sombra mouth wide open S3E2.png|"I will regain my power!" King Sombra denied S3E2.png|''Denied!'' King Sombra observing the changing circumstances S03E02.png|''He totally didn't expect this'' Sombra 'What' S3E2.png|"What?" Crystal heart returned S3E2.jpg King Sombra no stop S3E02.jpg|"No! Stop!!" Nununu.jpg SombraImminentDeath.jpg King Sombra exploding 1 S3E2.png|Oh come on, I just got my body back! King Sombra exploding 2 S3E2.png|"Well, this sucks.." King Sombra's defeat S3E2.png|King Sombra turning into crystal before getting shattered. King Sombra exploding S3E2.png|King Sombra blows up. Miscellaneous King Sombra wedding quiz icons.png|From Hasbro's Wedding Quiz. Pony wedding game.png Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate.jpg|A scene from The Crystal Empire as a desktop background. GetGlue sticker The Crystal Empire.png King Sombra Princess Cadance Crystal Empire Seek and Find.png|King Sombra in the Crystal Empire Seek and Find game. Midtown Variant Issue 4.jpg|Midtown comics variant featuring King Sombra on the cover. Comic issue 4 and 5 Midtown combined covers.jpg Midtown Variant Issue 5.jpg King Sombra trading card.jpg Series 2 trading cards 28-36.jpg King Sombra trading card back.jpg King sombra in elements of harmony book by anzu18-d68czwd.png Category:Character gallery pages